Flour and Eggs
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are hungry and their mom is sick... what will they attempt to do? One Shot.


**Hi again! Spacepotato2 requested this, so here you go. :)**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

><p>Six-year-old Phineas peeked his head into the dark room, with seven-year-old Ferb looking over his shoulder. They listened for a little while before hearing a loud sneeze and a groan inside the room.<p>

Phineas sighed as he closed the door back up, "She still sounds pretty sick, Ferb. I'm guessing she isn't going to make dinner for us tonight."

As if on que, Ferb's stomach began making loud growing noises.

"Whoa... someone's hungry. Hey I know, let's see if Candace will make us something to eat."

They walked up to their older sisters room and knocked on the door. The young girl pulled open the door and frowned down at her brothers,

"What do you two want? I'm busy!"

Phineas smiled, "Candace we're hungry and mom is still feeling sick. Could you make us something to eat?"

"Look dad's going to be back home in another half an hour. Until then, why don't you two grab a snack or something?"

"But-"

"No, Phineas... I have homework to do right now. Just go grab some chips or something..."

After Candace closed the door, the boys made their way downstairs. Phineas frowned,

"I don't really feel like chips, I feel more like fried chicken."

Ferb suddenly had an idea. He led his brother into the kitchen and dug through the cabinets until he pulled out a frying pan.

Phineas suddenly smiled, "Ferb your a genius! We can make our own fried chicken. We've seen mom make it loads of times so it should be pretty easy."

Ferb placed the pan on the stove and then pointed at the dials.

"Hm... oh that's right, we're not allowed to use the stove by ourselves... so if we turn the dial to start the stove together, then we wouldn't be doing it alone right?"

Ferb thought and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well okay then, let's get this thing started."

Ferb put his hand on the dial and Phineas put his hand on top of Ferb's. With one swift move, they turned the dial and the flame started up. They cranked it down to a lower flame and smiled at their accomplishment.

"Okay next we need chicken, flour and eggs."

Ferb gave him a thumb up and started pushing a chair over to the panty while Phineas opened the refrigerator. Phineas grabbed another chair and dragged it over so he could stand on top of it and reach inside. He found the chicken lying right up front so he grabbed it and placed it behind him on the counter. He then grabbed the dozen eggs on the next shelf. Suddenly Phineas heard a loud 'poof' sound, so he turned to look at his brother.

Ferb was grabbing the flour and it was too heavy for him to hold on his little arms. It slipped out of his hands and unto the floor. A cloud of flour flew up in the air before floating back down to the ground. Ferb was now covered in flour.

Phineas chuckled, "Ferb we're supposed to flower the chicken, not you."

Ferb stuck his tongue out playfully before climbing down the chair. They took out to large bowls and set them on the floor. Phineas started cracking eggs into one while Ferb scooped flour into the other. Once they figured the had enough, Phineas grabbed the package of chicken and opened it up. They put the chicken into the eggs first and swished them around in the bowl.

"Ick," Phineas spoke, "my hands are all covered in egg goo."

Ferb picked up a few piece and placed them in the flour. After he had a few pieces covered with flour he picked up the few pieces and placed them on the pan. A small sizzling noise could be heard. Phineas suddenly smacked his head,

"Oil! Mom always adds cooking oil first."

Ferb nodded and went into one of the cabinets and brought out a bottle marked 'cooking oil'. Phineas moved a chair towards the stove and helped Ferb up with the oil. AFter popping the lid, Ferb carefully poured some oil unto the pan. They both watched the pieces of chicken as the oil began to heat up. There was more sizzling noises and Phineas suddenly yelped,

"Ow! Something burned me."

Ferb frowned and soon felt a small burn as well. The cooking oil was spiting up at them and landing on their arms.

Phineas hopped off of the chair and began rubbing his arms, "Man... that oil burns when it's hot..."

Ferb hopped down and found himself landing in the egg bowl. Egg yolks sloshed out unto the floor as he quickly jumped out. He wiggled his feet in attempt to get his feet free from the slime.

Phineas laughed, "Ha ha ha! Ferb what are you doing stepping in the eggs?"

Ferb frowned and leaned over to the flour bowl. He scooped up a handful of flour and threw all over his brother. Phineas started coughing and waving his hands, trying to clear the air from flour.

Phineas narrowed his eyes at Ferb and coughed again, "Oh... is that how you want to play? Fine, bring it on then!"

Phineas dug his hands into the bowl of eggs and ran up to Ferb. He started running his hands all over Ferb's hair, making it all gooey and sticky.

Ferb pushed his brother away, "Knock it off, Phin."

Phineas giggled, just as Ferb grabbed the front of Phineas's shirt and put his own fist full of egg goop down his shirt.

Phineas stepped back and moaned, "Ew, ew, ew! This feels disgusting, Ferb."

Ferb gave him a grin and pushed Phineas down to the ground. Both boys began wrestling in the egg and flour. They were too busy wrestling that they didn't hear the mother walk downstairs to get dome water. Linda froze at the door when she saw the kitchen.

"Leaping lizards! What on earth is going on?"

Phineas and Ferb stopped wrestling and looked up at her. Judging by her look, she wasn't pleased at all.

Phineas laughed nervously, "H.. hi mom. Uh... Ferb and I were hungry, so we were going to cook up some chicken and-"

"Cook?" That's when Linda noticed the stove was on. She quickly raced over and turned the flame off. The two pieces of chicken that were in there were beginning to burn. She turned to the two boys who were still on the ground.

"What were you two thinking?" she asked, "You guys know you're not supposed to use the stove by yourselves."

"But we didn't," Phineas replied, "we both turned the knob at the same time, so none of us used it by ourselves."

"That's not what I meant... and just look at this kitchen!"

Linda began coughing hard as she started getting all worked up. After she stopped she shook her head, "I can't deal with you two right now. Go upstairs, get cleaned up and stay in your rooms until your father gets home."

Phineas frowned, "But mom-"

"No buts! Upstairs now!"

Both boys sighed and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

Ferb mumbled under his breath as they walked upstairs, "We should've just ate some chips..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>

**P.S Feel free to throw any brotherly ideas my way. XD Could be them getting in trouble, getting hurt, sick or just caring for each other... Thanks!**


End file.
